1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting devices including light emitting diodes using group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials generate light of various colors, such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet light, due to development of thin film growth techniques and device materials, and generate white light having high efficiency using fluorescent materials or through color mixing. Further, the light emitting devices have advantages, such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, rapid response time, stability, and environmentally friendliness as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Therefore, these light emitting devices are increasingly applied to transmission modules of optical communication units, light emitting diode backlight units substituting for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlight units of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, lighting apparatuses using white light emitting diodes substituting for fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, head lights for vehicles and traffic lights.